Trial By Combat
by yorkypoo
Summary: What if Ned Stark didn't confess? What if he had demanded a trial? A trial by combat. Will eventually lead to something huge if the gods are good :) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**The caged wolf**_

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Hand of the King. I have come before you to confess my treasons." The crowd roars in response and Joffrey has a wicked glint in his eye and an evil smile on his face. Ned waited for the crowd to become silence before speaking again, this time louder.

"But I have no treason to confess to. The charges against me are false, lies to make me look traitor. King Robert was my best friend, we grew up together, trained together, and went to war together. I would never betray him. And I haven't." He wasn't going to tell the crowd what he had discovered of Joffrey and his sibling's parentage, that would be cruel. He didn't care for Joffrey, but his siblings were sweet and kind. He wouldn't shame them in front of thousands of people.

"Your Grace," he addressed the boy. He wasn't the true king but Ned wouldn't deprive him of a title he spent his whole life feeling entitled to. It wasn't his fault the way he was born. "If you are still going to accuse me of these crimes I didn't commit, then I demand a trial." He looked over to Cersei. He saw in her expression that she knew where this was headed.

"I demand a trial by combat." Ned said loudly. The crowd was talking excitedly now, oblivious to how the queen and Joffrey were reacting. Joffrey looked shocked, no doubt he had been assured by his mother that Ned would confess. Cersei looked the same but with more rage etching her features.

Cersei spoke for her son. "You have that right Lord Stark. The trial will be in two weeks time. I don't believe you realize how much you have doomed yourself. Guards, take the prisoner back to his cell." With that, she and her son along with their entourage of small council members and guards left the Sept of Baelor and headed for the Red Keep.

The guards nodded in response and grabbed Ned by each arm and escorted him down the steps of the Sept of Baelor. He looked toward the statue Baelor to see if his daughter was still perched at its base. When he saw that she wasn't, he looked for Yoren, the Night's Watch recruiter. He was almost out of the plaza when he caught sight of him. They met eyes and Ned saw Yoren nod his head slightly before disappearing from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cersei**_

Cersei and Joffrey got to the Red Keep and went straight to the Small Council chambers. Pycelle, Varys, and Littlefinger were already there along with Janos Slynt, the Commander of the City Watch.

Cersei took her seat at the right hand of her son and addressed the council, "That was rather unexpected."

"Indeed, Your Grace. Ned Stark is not one to act so rashly, especially with the well-being of his daughter on the line," responded Varys.

"Yes, what is to be done with Lady Sansa now, Your Grace?" Littlefinger addressed Cersei.

Before she could respond, Joffrey answered, "We punish her. She lied to me. She said that her father would confess his crimes and ask to join the night's watch. He didn't. Punish her."

"Your Grace that would be most unwise. She is your betrothed and could not have known that her father would deceive us so. She is innocent!" Sputtered Pycelle.

Joffrey scoffed at the maester. "I don't care if she is my betrothed. Her father is a traitor whether he denies it or not. She has traitor's blood in her. That is enough for me."

Cersei turned to address her son to try and speak sense into him. "Joffrey, my sweet, perhaps we could hold off on punishing the girl until after the trial. Once Ned Stark loses, it would be sensible to punish her for her traitors blood."

Joffrey looked confused so she continued. "To the public, Eddard Stark is innocent. Now, we know that isn't true but they don't. Since he has yet to be convicted, punishing him or his daughter before his trial would be seen as unjust. We can not risk that so early into your reign." Perhaps after the traitor is dead we can punish her." She smiled sweetly.

Joffrey seemed to accept this and nodded his head. Next Littlefinger spoke.

"Who is to be our champion in the trial Your Grace?" He asked Cersei.

"Jaime," she said at once, "it seems fitting that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Fight for the king in a trial by combat."

Everyone around the table nodded their agreement except Joffrey. He just had a bored expression on his face. He stood up and said , "Well if that is all my lords , mother." He nodded to them with that bored expression and left the chambers.

Cersei looked at Pycelle and said, "Maester, send a raven to my brother and tell him he is commanded to return to the capitol for the trial. Send another one to my father to inform him of these plans."

"Of course, Your Grace. It will be done." Pycelle replied.

Without another word, Cersei strode from the hall. _Oh, poor Ned Stark. You are in for a world of pain. _She thought.

_**Ned**_

Ned was half asleep when he heard the voices. "Unlock the door," a slightly recognizable voice said.

"I'm under orders to keep the prisoner secure until his trial," said the turnkey.

"The matters I wish to discuss have to do with the trial. Now, get out of my way or do I need to force you?" said the voice along with the sound of steel being drawn. Ned was sure he knew who was talking but he just couldn't put a name to the voice.

"N-n-no, of course not. Go right ahead, Ser." The lock to the door clicked and light flooded in. Ned had to shield his eyes from it due to being confined in the black cells. A tall man in a rough and dirty robe on walked in. He had good posture and an aura about him that commanded respect. From what he could see of his face under the man's hood he was old.

The man pulled his hood off and looked at Ned. "Hello, Lord Stark," said Ser Barristan Selmy.

He looked a lot older from the last time Ned had seen him. He had almost a full grown beard and his hair was past his shoulders.

Ned let out a sigh and said, "So, Ser Barristan, who sent you to do the deed? The king? The queen? Or have you come on your own accord?" He wouldn't put it past Cersei to send someone to kill him before the trial and say he died of sickness. He had no doubt Joffrey would do such a thing.

Ser Barristan sat down across from Ned and said, "I came on my own accord, Lord Stark." He reached for a skin of wine at his hip and went to hand it to him. Ned looked at him suspiciously. Barristan sighed in exasperation and said, "Of all the ways I could kill you, do you really think poison would be the way?"

Ned was still wary but decided to trust him. He took the skin and took a long drink. It wasn't wine. It was water. Ned sucked on it greedily. He lowered the skin and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before addressing Selmy.

"What are you doing here, Ser Barristan?"

Barristan took a moment to reply. When he did, he was very quiet. "The boy Joffrey dismissed me from his Kingsguard due to being 'too old to protect anybody.'" Ser Barristan scoffed.

Ned sat in silence for a moment and then started laughing. He knew the boy was stupid, but surely he couldn't be that stupid? Ser Barristan may be advanced in his age but he could still throw any knight he faced to the ground. He inspired loyalty and honor to all those he met. Ned was still laughing and Ser Barristan was looking at him irritably. Ned got control of himself before explaining.

"If they dismissed you Ser Barristan, it just means that Joffrey and Cersei are even more irrational than I thought. No doubt Cersei raised her brother to Lord Commander. But who did they give the vacant pbosition on the Kingsguard to?" Ned asked.

"Joffrey gave the position to his dog, Sandor Clegane. The man is not even a knight!" Ser Barristan said angrily.

Ned sighed, "The kingsguard is not what it used to be." Ser Barristan nodded his agreement and a silence took over them. Ned took another drink of water and asked again, "What are you doing here, Ser Barristan?"

Barristan looked at his leg then. It had yet to heal due to him not receiving proper treatment and was still crooked below the knee.

"How do you expect to fight with that," he asked, indicating to the leg.

"I can expect to fight with it because I have no other choice," Ned replied with his jaw clenched.

"Do you know who you'll be facing?" asked Ser Barristan.

"Varys came down here a few days ago, I think. It's very difficult to tell time down here. Anyways, he came down here and told me that the queen has sent for her brother." Ned sighed.

"Lord Stark, I know you are a skilled swordsman. At the Battle of the Trident you cut down dozens of men. But Jaime Lannister is one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. And you are wounded. There is no way you will win."

"I know. But I have to try. And if I die, then so be it. But I will not let it be said that I did not go down without a fight." Ned replied heavily.

To his surprise, Ser Barristan got down on one knee in front of him and bowed his head. "Lord Stark, please allow me to be your champion in this trial."

Ned was at a loss of words before Ser Barristan continued. "I have served king's my entire life. Jaehaerys was wise but weak. We all know Aerys was mad. Rhaegar would have been a good king had he not made the mistakes he did. Robert was an excellent warrior but a drunk king who spent more time whoring and drinking than running the kingdom. And from what I've seen from Joffrey so far, he is weak and fully controlled by his mother. I'm tired of serving kings. I'd rather serve men that held my values and that I respected. Lord Stark, please, let me do this. The world is at a shortage of honorable men and I won't let another one die."

"I-I-I would be honored if you fight for me Ser Barristan. Never has there been a truer knight." Ned replied. "Be in the throne room the day they ask if I have a champion or if I will represent myself."

"Of course, my lord. Thank you." Ser Barristan got up, bowed, and went to the door and knocked. "I won't let you down, Lord Stark. I will try to bring you water and food and whatever medicine I can find before the trial. Be strong." The gaelor opened the door and Ser Barristan strode out. _I might get out of this alive yet._ He thought before lying down and trying to get some rest.


End file.
